The Unexpected
by MyDreamsForYou
Summary: When Kensi leaves for Afghanistan for her top secret mission, she gets more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I hope you like it, I always thought they should have used Daniela's pregnancy on the show, so I did that here in the story. This is my first NCIS: LA fic so I hope you all enjoy reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS:LA cause if I did, Densi would have happened a while ago. **

* * *

Kensi sighed as she looked around where she would be staying until further notice. To say the least she was pissed Deeks and herself were finally about to figure out their 'thing', for gods sake they had finally slept together two days ago and now she was here in Afghanistan without any explanation.

Granger walked up behind her and interrupted her thoughts.

"Blye, get some sleep we have important business to take care of tomorrow."

Kensi turned to look at Granger, she knew her separation from Deeks was all his doing and it made her frustrated beyond belief. She didn't even want to be in the same room with him right now, or she could end up shooting the man. Leaving Granger behind she headed to the women's bunker, she had been there earlier to drop off her pack. Laying down in the bottom bunk she fell asleep hoping that this was all just a horrible dream.

One month had gone by since Kensi arrived in Afghanistan, she still had no idea what she was there to do. She missed Deeks more than she ever thought possible. She had found out Sabatino was working in Afghanistan with her, every chance he got he made a pass at Kensi and each time she waved it off. There is only one man for Kensi and it was Deeks and he was thousands of miles away from her.

"Blye, dinner." Granger said banging on Kensi's bunk room door. The noise woke up her from a nap she had been taking to try and allow the nausea she had been feeling pass. Sitting up in her bed she found it didn't pass. Putting her hand over her mouth she made a run for the bathroom. She found it to be in use and she couldn't wait, she ran over to the sink without a second thought and emptied whatever food had been in her stomach.

"Blye you okay?" Granger asked sounding generally concerned about the agent.

Kensi looked back at Granger, she hated being sick it showed weakness another thing she hated. Kensi sat with her back to the cabinets and her knees pulled into her chest, she felt like crap to say the least.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Granger asked walking over to the agent.

"No." Kensi muttered. "I just threw up, food wouldn't be a smart idea." Kensi said after a few minutes of silence.

The smell of chicken and mashed potatoes started to make it's way around the room, once it reached Kensi's nose she covered her mouth again and stood up she threw up in the sink. Cleaning up after herself she left the room and went to sit outside and get some fresh air.

-The Unexpected-

Deeks had never been so upset in his life, he couldn't talk or speak to Kensi he didn't even know where she was. He began to grow mad at everything, he was pissed at Hetty for letting Kensi leave. Mad at Nell and Eric for not tracking her down. Upset with Sam and Callen just because they were together as partners.

Deeks walked over to his desk and sat down, he was staring at Kensi's desk waiting for her to come through the door, he knew it probably wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Deeks." Sam nearly had to yell to take Deeks out of his trance.

"What?" Deeks answered shaking it head back in forth to get his eyes to refocus on something other than Kensi's desk.

"We're needed in OPS." Callen said walking up the stairs followed by Sam.

Deeks slowly followed the two older men into OPS, he wasn't looking forward to a new case since it meant he wouldn't have his partner to work it with him.

"Thanks for joining us Deeks." Hetty said waiting for the man at the entrance of the room.

"My pleasure." Deeks gave a half smile as he took his place next to Callen getting ready for a briefing.

"You guys ready?" Nell asked as she pulled up Skype on the big screen so all could see.

"Ready for what?" All three men asked at the same time.

"Agent Blye and Assistant Director Granger have requested to speak with us." Hetty spoke looking at Deeks who's eyes had lit up at the mention of Kensi's name.

"They are ready when you guys are." Nell smiled.

"Yes!" Deeks said a little to soon, which earned him a stare from everyone in the room.

-The Unexpected-

Kensi still wasn't feeling her best, it didn't help her unsettled stomach that she finally found out what she was brought her for. To kill. It wasn't like she had a problem with it she had shot many people before but every time she thought about killing someone her stomach decided that throwing up her lunch was the best solution.

"Byle, let's go!" Granger yelled to her.

"Give me a minute." Kensi responded placing the cap on the white stick that could change more than one life.

"No, Byle now or we will miss them!" Granger yelled banging his fist on the bathroom door.

"Fine." Kensi yelled back completely irritated at the man. She washed her hands and placed the test on the sink not giving it a second thought.

"I"m here, happy?" Kensi said putting her hair up into a bun.

"Yes." Granger sighed as he waited for the connection in Afghanistan to connect with the one in OPS.

"Hey guys." Kensi smiled once she saw the team appear on the screen. Her eyes lit up the moment they landed on Deeks.

"Hey Kensi, good to see you." Nell said breaking the silence on her side of the screen.

"Thanks you too, I miss you guys!" Kensi said still eyeing Deeks.

"I miss...I mean we miss you too." Deeks smile couldn't get any bigger.

"Okay, we have serious business to talk about." Granger sighed getting irritated at all the greetings.

"We're ready." Callen spoke his arms stayed crossed in front of his chest.

"We need your help, one of the men we are tracking has disappeared and we suspect that..." Granger began before he was interrupted by Sabatino's voice.

"Kensi is this yours?"

Kensi looked at the stick that he was holding in his hand, she was frozen she couldn't move.

"What's that?" Granger asked motioning for the man to come closer. Kensi still couldn't move she was mortified.

"Really Sir, I don't think you need to see this." Sabatino tried, noticing that Kensi hadn't said a word.

"Woah, what's going on we can't see anything." Eric asked.

"Nothing." Kensi finally spoke.

"Oh there is something, Sabatino bring that over here and that's a order." Granger said, he honestly had no idea what Sabatino was holding in his hand.

"Sir, really I think it's a private matter." Sabatino tried again.

"I said it was an order." Granger spoke again.

"Owen, I thought what you had to say to us was important." Hetty said seeing that Kensi was in distress, she was pretty sure that she was the only one who could read Kensi like a book.

"Right, anyway...What the hell Blye!" Granger began to get back into speaking about the main purpose for the call, when Sabatino handed Granger the test. He looked down at it for a split moment when he saw the words 'pregnant' written in plain english.

Kensi had nothing to say because first of all she had no idea what the test had said and secondly it had nothing to do with him.

"Should we call you guys back?" Nell asked the moment she saw what looked liked a pregnancy test in Granger's hand.

"What the hell Blye!" Granger continued ignoring Nell's question.

"I don't know what to say cause I don't know what it says." Kensi finally spoke taking the test from Granger's hand and walked off into her bunk, turning her head at the last second before entering the room to yell "Jackass" back to Granger before she slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with what he had just witnessed.

"What did you do to her?!" Deeks nearly yelled to the man.

"It's more along the lines what you did to her." Granger said. The man wasn't stupid he knew exactly what was going on between the special agent and LAPD liaison.

* * *

**Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you think. This will be a multi-chapter story so no need to worry, there will be plenty of Densi soon!**

**TBC….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been really sick and trying to catch up on school work. Thank goodness school is over and my summer vacation has begun, leaving me with plenty of time to write. So hopefully I'll be able to update quicker! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

Kensi had her back to the bunk room door when she brought herself to look at the test. She never thought she would see they day that her future was dependent on one word. It was nerve racking when she entered the medical office that was stationed on the base to ask for a pregnancy test. The women who she had asked looked at her like she was crazy, it must have been the first time she had ever heard the request for such an object. She was scared out of her mind when she took the test, and now it all came down to the white object she held in her hands.

'Pregnant'

Kensi dropped the test to the ground covering her face with her hands as she began to cry, she wasn't sure if the tears were because she was happy or heartbroken. Her mind began to race with so many thoughts she felt like she was going to be sick. Then her mind went to the baby's father Deeks. What was she going to say to him, with that thought she opened the door and ran straight to the bathroom her hand covering her mouth again.

As Kensi emerged from the bathroom, she saw that Granger was still connected with the team back in OPS. She wasn't in the mood to be questioned by everyone, but as she walked past the screen to head to her bunk, Hetty's voice caught her attention.

"Ms. Blye a word." Kensi walked back over to stand next to Granger.

"Yes?" Kensi responded, she knew her eyes were probably read and swollen from crying but that wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked concerned for her agent's health.

"She'll be fine." Granger answered the question before Kensi could open her mouth.

"I want to hear it from Kensi!" Deeks said, Kensi looked at him on the screen he was a mess.

"I'll be fine." Kensi said at last, she felt horrible for lying to Deeks but she didn't need to announce her pregnancy to the world just yet. From Deeks' posture and moving from foot to foot she could tell he knew she was lying. "Can we drop this please and get back to the whole reason for this call."

"They have already been briefed, while you were away." Granger said not making eye contact with the agent.

"Okay, then I guess we will call you tomorrow for an update." Kensi said.

-The Unexpected-

As Nell disconnected the call from Afghanistan, no one spoke a word.

"Hetty she's not okay." Deeks said breaking the silence. "Something's wrong with her." he continued.

"Ms. Blye will be fine, I know Owen is cold hearted but if there was something wrong with one my agents he would tell me." Hetty said trying to allow Deeks to calm down. Hetty wasn't stupid she saw what Granger was holding in his hands, and by his outburst she was pretty sure she knew what it said.

"Hetty…" Deeks tried again but what cut off.

"Mr. Deeks, everything is fine. Now I need all of you to get back to work." Hetty said as she made her way out of OPS.

Of course she was pissed, Granger was definitely going to get an earful when she got ahold of the man. As Hetty made her way toward her desk, she heard her name being called from behind.

"Yes, Ms. Jones?" Hetty said stopping in her tracks and turning to face the techie.

"Kensi isn't okay." Nell said pleading to her superior.

"I know, I was about to contract Granger. He obviously dosen't understand the severity of our situation now." Hetty spoke leading the way to her office.

-The Unexpected-

"Pregnant Blye. Pregnant!" Granger yelled at the agent, he didn't care that the whole bunk was in the room watching the explosion.

"What do you want me to say, sorry for being an adult and making my own decisions? Did you need me to check in with you before I decide whether I should have kids now or not, did I have to work around your schedule?" Kensi yelled back, she was pissed to say the least. She wasn't 16, she didn't need someone lecturing her about her choices. Granger looked at Kensi he was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say back to Kensi. It was her life, and she could do as she pleased he couldn't tell her any different.

"I'm going for a walk." Kensi said walking away from Granger.

"You're not going alone!" Granger said.

"Hell I can." Kensi said walking out the front door and closing it with a slam.

"Sabatino, go with her. I don't care what she says; I'm not allowing her out alone in the middle of the night by herself." Granger ordered the man who was staring wide eyed at Granger.

"Kensi wait up." Sabatino yelled as he ran to catch up with Kensi, who really wasn't that far away from the bunk.

"Leave." Kensi said to the man once he caught up with her.

"I can't I was ordered to walk with you." Sabatino said, putting some distance between him and a very hormonal and pissed off Kensi Blye.

"Of course you were." Kensi spat back.

"Do you want to talk?" Sabatino asked, trying his best to get on Kensi's good side, since he was sure she had it out for him since he was the one that brought up the pregnancy test in the first place.

"No. I just want to walk." Kensi said as she began to pick up the pace. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of this. All she wanted was to be back in the US with Deeks and planning their new future together with their new baby.

Granger sat in a private room off to the side of the bigger room where the video conversation had taken place. He was staring at a phone, waiting for Hetty to call. He knew she was going to call asking what was wrong, or probably to let him know that she already knew and she wanted Kensi back in the states. There was one thing for sure, he wasn't about to let Kensi go back to the US.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! Please don't be afraid to leave a review, follow or favorite it would make my day no joke! I love hearing for all of you! Thank you all for reading!**

**TBC...**


End file.
